


giving

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: The room is mostly silent; there’s a playlist of instrumental music in the background, but mostly Dan can just hear Phil’s heavy breathing and the sound of his own pounding heart, the combination sexier than it has any right to be.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	giving

Dan loves it here.

He loves being with Phil always, but specifically here: laying on his stomach between Phil’s legs, gripping his hip with one hand and his cock with the other as he plants wet, open-mouthed, obscene kisses on the head. He peers up at Phil through his eyelashes and Phil groans at the sight, hips jerking in Dan’s hold briefly before he gets himself back under control. This is still so new; they don’t know, yet, how much either of them can take. But Dan thinks they’re figuring it out pretty fucking quickly. They have limited time together - Dan’s only here a week - and they’re absolutely making the most of it. He thinks he could probably take a lot more than Phil assumes. He wants to find out. 

He dips lower, swallowing down as much as he can and doing his best to keep his eyes on Phil. The eye contact is a lot. It feels - kind of embarrassing, dirty almost. Like it’s something he shouldn’t be doing. Like something he wants to hide from. But Phil obviously loves it, if the way his whines increase in pitch is any indication, and Dan would do literally anything to hear more of those noises. And maybe if Phil loves it so much it’s not something he should be embarrassed about. Anything that makes Phil feel like this - react like this, hands twisting in the sheets so they don’t pull at Dan’s hair, hips straining to stay still, can’t be anything but good. 

It’s hard to remember that sometimes, but right now it’s equally difficult to deny it: they’re doing this because they really like each other, they have feelings for each other that go beyond what Dan’s ever felt for someone else before. He may have had his mouth on other peoples dicks before but it’s never been like this. Phil’s spread out, completely naked; vulnerable and so, so hot. Dan’s in just his pants, and when Phil had peeled his clothes off him earlier they’d gotten lost in just kissing for at least fifteen minutes because they literally couldn’t stop themselves. There hadn’t been any wavering, any second guessing. Dan isn’t worried Phil’s going to come and then look at him differently afterwards, like Dan’s a shameful secret for him to keep. 

Dan pulls off and licks down the side, something that feels ridiculous to do but he knows looks good. He just - wants this to look as good as it feels. Maybe he wants Phil to have an extra good memory to look back on when Dan leaves at the end of the week. He knows what he must look like, long body on display, grinding his own hips into the mattress anytime Phil makes a particularly delicious noise. Maybe he wants that seared into Phil’s brain, wants it to be impossible for Phil to forget. Phil groans deeper as Dan tongues his slit, finally reaching up and tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair. He doesn’t push, just holds on, like he’ll float away if he doesn’t. It's hot, and Dan whines a little, deep in his throat, as he sinks back down again. 

The room is mostly silent; there’s a playlist of instrumental music in the background, but mostly Dan can just hear Phil’s heavy breathing and the sound of his own pounding heart, the combination sexier than it has any right to be. He works his tongue as he slides down, fitting Phil deeper in his mouth than he has before. Phil’s hand tightens in his hair and his hips jolt up, choking Dan a little bit. He pulls off sputtering, but barely gives himself a moment to recover before he’s sinking down again hungrily, pushing his hips down into the mattress again and moaning helplessly in relief. Phil’s hands flex in his hair and he tries to convey his willingness with his eyes alone as he swallows around Phil. It must work because the next moment, Phil’s tilting his hips up a little bit, panting when Dan willingly goes deeper, sliding his hands up under Phil’s ass to encourage him. Phil grunts a little when he feels Dan’s hands on his ass, gasps and jerks up when Dan presses his little finger gently into his crack and squeezes his hands. Dan sinks deeper, eyes watering as Phil lets out another one of those high pitched noises and thrusts up, slamming into the back of Dan’s throat.

Dan focuses on breathing through his nose and moans at the feeling, the loss of control and the fullness and when Phil thrusts again, like he can’t help it, Dan pushes his hips down into the mattress again hard. Stars burst behind his eyes as he comes, letting out a sound that he’s sure would wake the whole house if it wasn’t muffled by Phil’s cock, hips still grinding in little circles through it. Phil comes almost immediately after with the smallest of grunts, pressing Dan’s head down just a little bit as he jerks and fills Dan’s mouth; Dan focuses tear-blurred eyes on his face and watches the whole thing, still riding the aftershocks of his own orgasm. 

He doesn’t stop sucking until Phil starts pulling on his hair, and when he does pull off it’s just to rest his head on the duvet next to Phil’s ribs and press kisses on the skin there, slightly sweat-slick and warm. He’s abruptly exhausted, but spares a moment to yank his pants off and clean himself up as best he can before resting again, arm slung around Phil’s hips. Phil’s hand comes down again to card through Dan’s hair, pushing it off his forehead, pressing his thumb gently at Dan’s temple like a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer :)


End file.
